Sam Winchester, You sneaky devil
by OBEYAllFandoms
Summary: An old friend of Sam Winchester's from before taking over the 'family buisness' with his brother Dean, comes into town for the night. And she opens a new side of him ... PS. I just got into Supernatural so dont be too harsh with the feedback ! And I personally dont think there is enough interracial pairings on the show. Let me know what you think xx
1. Chapter 1

**(Keonna' s P.O.V)**

Wiping the tears from my eyes caused by excessive laughter thanks to my friends insane dancing on the dance floor; I made my excuses and weaved my way back through the crowd to my table. Taking a mouthful of my overly fruity cocktail, my eyes surveyed the throng of people before they rested on a face I'd recognise anywhere.

I couldn't help but feel the swirl of excitement dance through my veins. Sam Winchester. The man I haven't seen in probably ten years. I'd recognize those peircing green eyes. He grew much taller, and his body just chiseled out to be like God sculptured him hiself. He used to be my best friend in our sophomore year of highschool, but after he moved we lost touch. I had feelings for him back then but I never acted on them.

His dark stare met mine across the divide, and I couldn't help the little skip my stomach gave. It always seemed like Dean was the bad boy type but the way Sam was eyeing me, it would give me to think otherwise. Slowly I drew the straw out of my mouth, running my tongue along it. I grinned mischievously at his widened stare. I didn't know what's possessed me; maybe it was those shots I had consumed earlier. I felt my breath hitch as he made his way over to me. That wasn't part of my plan. And there was nowhere to run - not that I'd want to anyways. He stopped in front of me; a lop sided grin dancing over his handsome features before he leaned forward, one hand on my hip that radiated heat through the thin material of my fiery fuschia dress.

"I can think of something else you can suck." He whispered.

I choked on his forwardness, then reason it was I that was giving my straw a blow job whilst staring at him. Leaning back for a moment, I met his wanton stare that was dark and intense, and showed clearly what he wanted. The ball was firmly in my court. I had a choice; walk away and laugh with my friends about it, or take his hand, find somewhere dark and fuck him. Hell, I reasoned. You only live one. I catched his hand in mine, I ran my tongue over my lips while a wicked smile was playing at the corner of his mouth.

"And I can think of better places for your fingers to be." I responed.

With that, I tugged him away, my eyes flickering over the club searching for somewhere dark, where we wouldn't be disturbed. But it was him that found the perfect spot. He pulled me into a doorway, before slamming me into the wall. His mouth meeting mine desperately.

For a moment I struggled to find his rhythm, his tongue was demanding in my mouth, delving deeply before running back over the muscle, dipping against my teeth, licking over the roof of my mouth. His hips were rutting into mine and I could feel his full length against me. His hands were sliding up the side of my dress; his fingers hot and probing as they dive under the lacy edge of my underwear.

They slid between my folds before thrusting into me without abandon. I gasped, groaedn and writhed against the welcome intrusion; my hand fighting against his fly to free his raging hard on. Eventually I did it; wrapping my fingers around the shaft I yanked him hard and definite. Making him hiss, and swear into my open mouth. My thumb rolled over the head, spreading out the precum as his thumb rolled over my clit, making me scream over the thumping bass of the music in the club.

Somehow, I managed to find the strength to push him away; his back colliding into the opposite wall. Dropping to my knees, I wasted no time in gathering the material of his jeans and pulling them down to allow myself access. His cock sprung from his boxers, standing to full attention at my eyeline. Rising up slightly, I puckered my lips around the head and slowly, drew my mouth and tongue along half of it's length. One hand working the part I couldn't fit in my mouth and the other hand working his ball sack with expert fingers. He was thrusting in my mouth, it took a lot of strength to not gag on his full length as it rammed the back of my throat persistently. Regardless, I hollow my mouth taking him in deeper and tighter.

"Fuck!" He screamed.

If I could smile; I would. I have Sam Winchester at my mercy. Coming undone at my skill. Literally at my hands.

"Up". He said.

His fingers fold around my upper arms, and my mouth fell from his cock with a pop. His hand was under my dress again. And he ripped my underwear from me. Actually tears it.

"Wait, do you have…" I started.

He reached into his pocket and extracted a condom which he waved in my face before ripping it open with his teeth. He rolled it down his full length, then without warning, whilst my eyes were drawn to his throbbing cock he lifted me, slamming me and him against the wall. I screamed; a mixture of pleasure and pain, but his relentless speed and the depth he moves soon has me screaming his name as my orgasm explodes through my body. He fucked me through it; not breaking the pace, bringing me to another one soon after that my eyes began to roll and the world started spinning. I fought for purchase against his shirt that was ripping beneath my nails; and his thrusts become erratic before he exploded, forehead crashing against my neck as his body shook and shuddered on his come down.

"Sorry about your underwear." He said, running his fingers through his messy and tangled hair.

I chuckled as he slid out of me, and I redressed quickly.

"That was a great hello after all these years, Keonna." He chuckled.

"By the way, you're good with your tongue." He added.

"Thanks" I laughed.

"Come here often?" He smiled.

I couldn't help but laugh at the cheesy chat up line, and I pressed a quick kiss to his cheek and went back into the pulsating lights of the club.

...

**Feedback ? (:**


	2. Its Not All About Sex

**(Sam's P.O.V)**

A couple days after Keonna had me at her mercy I ran into her YET AGAIN.

"Is this fate or something?" She smiled pumping gas into her car.

"I dont know, depends on where exactly you were headed." I told her.

"Denny's up the block." She said.

"Me too." I said.

"Well then I guess it is fate." She smiled.

We talked for a few more minutes.

"What the hell is taking you so long Sammy?" Dean got out the car.

"Oh." He said spotting Keonna.

"Well well well, didn't mean to interrupt." He apologized.

"This is Keonna." I told him.

"Dean." He said shaking her hand.

"We can just go, unless you two really wanted to go to Denny's as a family." She said.

"No, no. I'll just be back at the motel. You kids go on and have fun." He said.

"What about the research?" I asked.

"To hell with the research, I'll do it. If it involves my little brother getting laid you bet your ass I'm not gonna stop it. Now go." He pushed me towards Keonna.

"He doesn't have a curfew, keep him as late as you want." He smiled, waving and driving off.

"Well I guess it's just you and me." She smiled.

I got in her car and she drove us to Denny's.

We sat in our booth and talked for what seemed like minutes; but when I looked up it was near closing time.

"Let's not have to get asked to leave." She laughed.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." I grinned.

She drove me back to our current motel and walked to the door by my side.

"I guess this is it." I said once we reached to room.

"I had a really nice time Sam, I missed you." She smiled.

"I missed you too." I said.

I leaned in towards her and kissed her lips. She tangled her fingers in my hair and my hands lowered to her hips.

Once we parted, regaining breath she gave me one last smile.

"Night Sam." She said.

"Night Keonna." I told her.

"Night Dean." She said through the door.

"What?" He said, the door flying open.

"I wasn't listening to your conversation. That would be rude." He added.

"Goodbye Winchester." She said patting my chest.

I nodded and went inside the motel room.

"You're home pretty early?" Dean asked.

"No man, we actually had a great time. Held a nice conversation, I learned a lot of things about her." I said.

"She must be the one or something." Dean laughed, tossing me a beer.

"Yeah, must be." I said.

...

**A/N : This was requested, I usually dont continue one shots ! But thank you guys for being intrested enough in my stories to actually want more . Thanks so much !**


End file.
